caramel
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: kuroko yang menolak karamel dari murasakibara dipaksa meminum karamel cair tersebut. —dengan cara yang laknat ga sure ini rate t /slap\ . MuraKuro my otp. drabble dalam sakit pinggang(?). mind to review? (not flame). cover image not mine btw :3


caramel written by ; allen scarlet ~ aikkun rated ; t genre ; romance, humor(dun think so) warn ; bl, murakuro, typo, eyd ga bener, etc kuroko no basket © fujimaki tadatoshi this ff © me hope u enjoy it if u don't like, I don't need flame, just click the back button. caramel Sejak dulu, Murasakibara selalu suka makan makanan manis. Entah dari siapa dan kapan hobi itu terdapat(?), tapi sampai sekarang Murasakibara sangat suka makanan manis. Terutama caramel Likuid —yang biasanya— berwarna kecoklatan muda atau dengan bubuhan warna putih dengan tekstur kental tersebut terus menarik perhatian nya sejak kecil. Rasa manis nya , sudah bisa ditebak, over. Caramel memang merupakan musuh terburuk para anak anak pemilik gigi rapuh. Sedikit caramel akan membuat gigi mereka hancur . Tapi tidak bagi Murasakibara. Setetes caramel cair tidak cukup baginya— bahkan belum sampai hampir cukup. Tapi lain jika Kuroko yang mencobanya. " Kurochinnn~ Ayo coba sedikit saja~" Murasakibara masih sibuk merayu pemilik surai akua yang ada di hadapan nya. " Tidak, caramel bisa merusak gigi, Murasakibara-kun." Masih dalam mode poker facenya, pemilik iris senada dengan rambutnya tersebut menatap iris violet lawan bicaranya. Suasana kelas yang sepi—sudah jam lima sore lewat— masih menemani keheningan yang ada. Sudah jelas murid yang lain sudah pulang. Tapi kedua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi empat puluh sentimeter tersebut masih ada di dalam kelas tersebut. Alasannya? Bersantai. Entah lah. Memang itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan melakukan hal yang laknat. " Heee? Tapi buktinya, setiap hari aku membeli caramel cair ini, dan gigiku tidak ada yang rusak! Kalau tidak percaya , lihat!" Pemuda dengan tinggi dua meter lebih tersebut menunjukan gigi gigi putih nya. Membuka lebar mulut dengan bibir yang merah manis tersebut. " Hum." Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya fokus kepada buku yang ia baca. Hanya mengangguk sekilas. " Nyaaaa! Kurochin setidaknya tatap mataku , dong, kalau aku bicara!" Brak Murasakibara menggebrak meja Kuroko segera saat itu juga. " Mau Murasakibara-kun ancam bagaimana pun, aku tetap tidak mau." Kuroko hanya menatap sekilas wajah porselen Murasakibara lalu kembali dengan buku bacaan nya. " Huuuhhh!" Murasakibara 'ngambek'. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Lalu ia menggeleng geleng kan kepalanya. Surai violet nya bergoyang gioyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. " Kurochinnn…." Murasakibara menyahut pelan. Sejujurnya , Kuroko mendengarnya. Tapi, daripada memancing obrolan yang tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik dia pura pura tidak dengar. " Neeeeee… Kurochiiinn…." Murasakibara pun menyahut sekali lagi. Kuroko masih berpura pura saraf pendengaran nya putus. Padahal sebetulnya suara Murasakibara cukup tinggi saat itu. " Kuroccchiiinnn!" Terakhir kali. Kuroko yakin ini terakhir kali nya Murasakibara merengek soal caramel tersebut. Karena Kuroko segera menurunkan buku yang sedang ia baca, langsung menatap iris violet tersebut dalam dalam. Lalu , sejenak ia membelalakan matanya. What the fuck yang sedang menempel di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah, lembut.. bibir?! Bibir sia— Murasakibara. Pemuda tinggi tersebut memejamkan matanya . Lalu menyuruh Kuroko menutup matanya juga, dengan menutup nya dengan telapak tangan besarnya. " Hmpph.. Mu-Mura-kun.." Pipi Kuroko memerah. Murasakibara menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Kuroko, meminta akses untuk masuk. Sontak, Kuroko membuka sedikit bibir merah ranumnya. Murasakibara mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Kuroko. Dan Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang manis di lidah Murasakibara. Manis yang menjadi lebih manis lagi, oleh ciuman ini. Setelah meneguk 'sesuatu' tersebut, lidah mereka bergulat. Mengadakan 'perang' yang jelas akan dimenangi Murasakibara Saling bertukar saliva, bergulat lidah, sampai akhirnya Kuroko kehabisan nafas dan menarik halus surai violet berkilau Murasakibara. Mengerti dengan kode tersebut, Murasakibara melepaskan ciuman nya. Benang saliva pun terjalin diantara kedua bibir pemuda tersebut. Terlihat jelas lagi, wajah Kuroko memerah . Langka. Kalau ada kamera disini, ingin sekali rasanya Murasakibara memfotonya dan menyimpan sebagai 'hadiah balasan' dari Kuroko (?). Murasakibara terkekeh lalu berkata , " Tadi yang aku masukkan itu caramel cair , lho." Kuroko terbelalak sebentar lalu berkata , " Manis." Tersenyum. Omong – omong ucapan Kuroko itu ambigu lho. " Bibirku atau caramel nya?~" Murasakibara menampilkan smirk terbaiknya. Berniat menggoda, untung nya Kuroko bukan lelaki garang, kalau tidak, wajah Murasakibara sudah bonyok sekarang. " Eungh…" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. " Keduanya.." Semburat merah terlihat jelas sampai telinga Kuroko memerah. Saking malunya, entah perasaan Murasakibara atau apa, tapi ia melihat rona merah tersebut berasap(?). " Haha~ Jujur saja, pasti bibir kuu kan, Kurochin?~" Murasakibara meloncat kedepan wajah Kuroko sambil menunduk sedikit. Menggoda ukenya yang manis tersebut. " Ugh… Pilihan mu sulit sekali." Kuroko berlari pulang terlebih dahulu dari Murasakibara. Meskipun sebenarnya, Murasakibara bisa mengejar nya, tapi ia membiarkannya. " Dasar tsundere uke… " Murasakibara tersenyum di dalam kelas tersebut sendirian. Sesungguhnya, Murasakibara tidak menyadari bahwa ada pemuda bersurai merah gelap lain yang sedang meremat tembok kelas saking kesalnya. owari a/n; hai gais. I write a fanfic again. Dan gaya nulis saya mungkin beda (dikit bingit) dari yang dulu. Sori ya gua alay haha. Bahasa saya juga ga bener dan campur aduk. Dan entah kesambet apa, bisa kerjain ini cepet banget. Dan idenya dari mana itu entah darimana. Saya lagi dengerin lagu nya ' Perfume – Communication ' terus nemu version MuraKuro nya, jadi kepingin nulis MuraKuro deh haha. Sumveh unyu banget MuraKuro vers. Nya. Muntah pelangi gua. Maaf ya saya sebenarnya juga kurang tau soal caramel buahaha. Tapi suka caramel kenapa ya /slap Oh ya, maaf saya ga bisa gambarin latar tempat nya dengan jelas, soal nya saya juga bingung. Saya belum lama nonton kurobasu. Soalnya saya sibuk terus. Ga punya waktu. Ya udah deh saya ga usha banyak curcol. Bai gais. 


End file.
